


Princess-Consort

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Keidge - Freeform, Kidge - Freeform, Pidge is oblivious to flirting, keith is a jealous boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: A prince does not find a lady like THAT every eon.





	Princess-Consort

Planet Vlaytax was the newest addition to the coalition.

Prince Peron’s coronation had gone well. It was a bit shabby, but one couldn’t exactly expect grandeur from a newly liberated planet. Otherwise the whole thing was rather uneventful.

Afterwards however…

“Your intellect is truly astounding!” Prince Peron’s young awe inspired voice rang through the air.

Pidge smugly adjusted her glasses and said, in the voice of someone very much self assured, “Oh, well, I don’t like to toot my own horn but~”

She left the unfinished sentence hand in the air.

“And such astounding flying skills!” The prince carried on. “The way you swooped in and caught me in mid-air! Amazing!”

Keith sat on Pidge’s opposite side quietly playing with his marmoran knife and trying very hard not to comment on the green paladin’s boasting.

“Ah, that was nothing.” she was beaming with pride.

Keith supposed that PIdge had every right to be proud. Her ingenuity had made the paladin’s lives in space a thousand times easier, and her bravery and grit had certainly played a large part in saving  _ his  _ life on more than one occasion. (Frequently in fact.)

It was something Prince Peron clearly understood, seeing how an endless line of compliments flowed from his mouth.

“And really you have such an unshakeable nerve. You didn’t hesitate against those sentries even once!” He then added a bit self deprecating. “All the while I froze in place and could hardly move.”

Pidge looked at him sympathetically.

“Well… I fight the sentries all the time. Besides, it was pretty brave of you to join the coalition in the first place.”

“Your kind words mean much to me my lady.” Peron’s voice was grateful. “In fact…”

Here the Prince paused and his face took on a peculiar shade.

“Yeah?” 

“Y-You see… My people are a matriarchy. I only took the throne because mother…” Here he stopped. “A-Anyway, I won’t be given the actual title of Queen until I marry and gain a princess-consort. Of course there’s no rush. But… i-if the war ends…”

“When the war ends.” Pidge corrected solidly.

Peron smiled appreciatively.

“Yes.  _ When  _ the war ends… I was wondering if you’d be willing to come back here and… and maybe…”

Pidge looked at him uncomprehendingly.

Keith glared. He knew he wasn’t the most socially adept person around, but he had good instincts. And right now his instincts were reading between the lines.

“It’d be awhile before that could happen.” Keith spoke shortly.

Peron and Pidge both turned to look at him.

It suddenly occurred to Keith that he had cut in without thinking.

“I mean… Pidge has her family back on earth.” He filled in the words. “Besides, chances are even after the war is over there’ll be a lot of work to do. She can’t just take off and do whatever.”

Pidge glared at him.

“You don’t know what I want to do after all this is over! Besides, my dad would be thrilled to visit Vlaytax! It’s not like I won’t be able to at least  _ visit _ .”

“We’ll be  _ busy _ .” Keith avoided her eyes as he spoke. “We won’t have time for romantic getaways on random alien planets.”

“Romantic- what?!”

Prince Peron sat awkwardly between them the changing shade of his skin growing darker and darker.

“O-Oh you m-mean you are-” He stuttered embarrassingly. “I-I am so sorry. I-I mean I didn’t… I just presumed uhh…”

The young prince stood up.

“I-I’ve just remembered the princess wanted to discuss the terms of our alliance. I, uh, I have to go.”

He then hurried away his heart heavy with disappointment. Not that he felt particularly surprised. One did not find a lady like  _ that  _ every millenia.

It was too bad.

She really would have made an excellent Princess-Consort.


End file.
